Hostess?
by Unicorns poop glitter
Summary: Hey, I'm Spark, I'm about 11 years old, I am part of Maximum Ride's flock, but one day I was chased by erasers away from them and ended up in front of some fruity pink school. I made a huge mistake entering, but I met three cool people I guess. The others are just REALLY annoying! Rated T just in case! Flock comes in pretty quickly but not right away!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, starting two new stories today and here's the second, hope you like! I don't own OHSHC or Maximum Ride! Enjoy!**

Spark's POV

I ran faster, my legs were growing weary though and my tail was still soaked from the river I ran through so it was weighing me down. Yeah, you read right, my white tipped red tail. I'm Spark, just Spark. My family is Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle.

Anyway, I'm not an avian mutant like the rest of my family, but that wasn't up to me anyway, I didn't get to choose which animal DNA was injected in me. I'm part fox. I have beautiful red fur, soft furry ears, and a magnificent tail with a white tip. as I mentioned before.

Me and the flock were camping out in the forest, they did a U&A, they usually carry me, as my best friend Iggy tried to pick me up an eraser got in the way, also nicking my ear, so now it has a hole in it, maybe I can get a gold ring to fill the gap.

"We'll get you eventually foxy!" Yelled Ari, that scum bag is the one who pierced my ear. I then ran out of some bushes and stood in front of a big castle like, pink may I add, school. There were students walking around the garden.

"Here Foxy Foxy!" Ari yelled as he continued to charge, that's the thing, even if there are hundreds of normal people around us, erasers will still attack, blood-thirsty as ever. I ran into the garden and some of the girls screamed. What babies!

"Hey look Takashi! A cute little fox!" A little blonde boy said picking me up, as Ari and the other erasers came running towards us the other teens scattered, the only two left were the middle schooler holding me and the guy he was with. Takashi.

I guess I couldn't help but let them see me change, I can't just let the earsers kill them! I jumped from the boys arms and transformed to my human form. Thank god I morph with my clothes, otherwise I would be standing here butt naked.

"Look who finally showed herself!" Ari taunted, he swung a punch at me which I quickly dogged and tripped Ari. The other erasers advanced then. I slipped behind one and slammed my hands onto his ears, popping his ear drums, he grabbed his ears and fell in agony.

I turned to the other one, when out of no where the little blonde started attacking him, and actually was winning! The taller Brunet was winning against Ari. Soon they were both retreating.

"HI! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. Are you okay?" Honey asked, I smiled at the boy, he was a little taller than me but not by much. I could tell he was also older.

"I'm Spark! And that was normal, I usually have help from my family though. I think I'm about 11, but I'm not sure. How old are you?" I asked, they looked at me funny but let it pass.

"Well, first, that's Takashi Morinozuka, we are both 13, why don't you know how old you are?" Honey asked, so I began to tell the story called my life. I think it could be a horror!

**Okay, I hope you liked it! By next chapter it will be after she has explained her life, it's basically the same pain as the flock. Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm uploading again! I hope you enjoy reading it! I don't own Maximum Ride or OHSHC.**

Spark's POV

4 years later...

"Takashi!" I yelled, he turned and smiled at me, he's like my older brother, he only really smiles at me and Mitsukuni.

"How are you Sparky?" He asked, he gave my nick name a nick name, I'm not really sure what my real names is thanks to the stupid whitecoats but I think it starts with an A. I saw some files when I searched Jeb's office in our old house, it was the same file me and Nudge found her name was Monique.

"I'm good, I kicked some eraser butt yesterday when they came again, so I guess it's same as always." I said, we laughed slightly. So I'm gonna catch you up about the last four years.

Mitsukuni and Takashi invited me to come live with them, so I did. They taught me some different fighting styles and I'm almost a black belt in Judo now. I also learned how to use a samuri, it may come in handy one day!

Anyway, I haven't seen the flock since the day I met Mitsukuni and Takashi, but I'm not holding a grudge, I'm sure they have plenty of trouble with Max's destiny of saving the world and all that other crap the voice puts in her head.

I have also gained some powers over the year, other than the ability to control fire, I'm like a fire bender from the cartoon 'Avatar: The last airbender' except I'm a real person. That's how I got my name, the first flock member I met was Fang, he was the one who gave me the name after I sneezed and fire shot from my mouth.

My newest powers are being able to breath under water, talk to animals in my human form (I can already talk to them in fox form), and I can tell what your emotion is by seeing your aura.

My best friend of the whole flock, Iggy, also known as Ignite. Maybe we get along so well because of our hobbie of playing with fire. That and I love making bombs like him and Gazzy.

"Good morning Spark!" Mitsukuni said as he came running up to me and Takashi.

"Good morning Mitsukuni." I said, he smiled sweetly at me then skipped ahead as we headed to get breakfast. Oh! I almost forgot!

In case you were wondering, I do go to Ouran now, and my tail and ears kinda stay with me in human form so I wear a knit hat, it is black and my ears look like they're part of the hat, I put my tail in my belt loops in my jeans so, it looks like a belt.

You see, I made a deal with the school principle, I get to wear what I want and he doesn't loose his top student. Yeah, that's right, I'm his top student, thanks to the smarts I got somehow from the whitecoats, I'm smarter than most scientists and doctors.

I usually wear my tan combat boots, ripped skinny jeans, and I have a ton of big but tight sweaters, so I can fight comfortably. Right now I am wearing a grey sweater that goes to about mid thigh. Those stupid frilly yellow dresses that the other girls wear would never work in a battle, but all the girls glare at me for being able to wear fashionable clothes.

Oh, and that hole in my ear now has a gold ring in it that I can take off and it would fit my ring finger. I don't wear make-up and I only have one piece of jewelry, well, actually I don't know if you would call it jewelry. It's a necklace that Angle made, she made one for Max, Nudge, herself, and I, it has the whole flocks fathers on it, and in the middle there is a lock of my fur, It took a while to grow back but it was worth it. The guys have them on a mor manly necklace, they don't wear them very often still, cause you know, it's a necklace...Anyway.

My hair is waist length and white, pure white, it has something to do with an animal DNA the whitecoats put in me but didn't do anything, but turn my hair from raven black to white. It is also really curly and one of my eyes is purple, the other black.

So that's me, the badass fox-mutant-freak with weird eyes and hair. Most of the people in my school are scared of me, but I would never do anything to hurt them, which is why I'm bullied. Mitsukuni and Takashi usually protect me from the girls who bully me, but they're not always around.

Okay, we've spent way to much time talking about me, lets get to the most important and tragic part of this story. Meeting the hosts.

_Flashback_

after lunch that day...

"Come on Spark! You have to meet our other club members!" Mitsukuni said happily as he cuddled usa-chan. He's had that bunny as long as I can remember.

"Okay, but remember that I have trust issues." I said, it's true, all people who look like super models I wanna beat up cause they could be erasers, and usually are. We entered a room, 'Music room 3' to be more exact.

"Welcome!" Male voices and a female voice said in unison, I was frightened and got in a fighting stance, then rose petals started flying towards us, I dropped my arms and stood up straight. I started waving the petals from my face.

"Oh! Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai. Whose this?" Asked a tall blonde with purple eyes, he must be about 6 feet tall.

"I'm Spark, just Spark." I said, I looked around the fruity pink room, they had nice tea sets and lots of cake, no wonder Mitsukuni likes it so much here! I looked at the people and noticed that they were all guys except one, but she was in the boy uniform for some reason.

"Well, um... Spark, Welcome to the host club!" The tall blonde said, I looked to him and he was literally sparkling, I back up and ran into Takashi, he put his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me, reassuring me he wasn't and eraser.

I relaxed slightly and the, um, hosts looked at me astonished, and I'm not one for people to stare at me, something about being stared at like a experiment by whitecoats does that to you!

"What?!" I said angrily, their staring is really annoying.

"How do you know Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai?" Asked two gingers who looked like twins.

"You mean Takashi and Mitsukuni? I'm like their little sister, and I think I'm American, I'm not really sure, but my point is I don't use those honor-thingy's!" I said, the twins smirked deviously, just like how Iggy does when he gets a new idea that involves bomb making. I miss him!

"You mean Honorifics?" The girl asked.

"yeah, those thingy's!" I said, she laughed a little at my outburst and bluntness, I know I'm funny!

"Oh! Excuse my bad manners! I haven't introduced myself!" The tall blonde said.

"Wait! I wanna come up with nick names first!" I said, the blonde sweat dropped but I grabbed my chin in concentration and when I do that I don't back out till I get my answers.

"You can be...hm... twinkle toes." I said to the blonde, I turned to the twins.

"This ones obvious! Tweedle De and Tweedle Dumb." I said pointing to one twin then the other, I can tell them apart, from the looks in their eyes and how they part their hair. One is more mischievous and the other is more shy and more kind.

"Then, you can be pinhead cause your hair is in such a perfect bulb it looks like the top of a bowling pin." I said to the somewhat tall black haired kid with glasses.

"Then you can be Femmy, I don't know why but it's what pops in my head when I think of female and male and since you are obviously a female in a male uniform, it's Femmmy!" I said doing my thinking out loud. Suddenly the twins grabbed both my arms, I started freaking out and tried to wiggle free.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" I practically screamed, I can't take it... I want them to stop touching me!

"Let go!" I screamed and they did this time, I dropped to my knees. No I didn't start to cry, I'm not some big baby!

"Sparky! Are you okay?! They're not going to hurt you! They're not from the school!" Mitsukuni said reassuring me, I still didn't want them touching me... after what that one whitecoat did... it was terrible.

"From the school? What do you mean? We're in school right now." Twinkle Toes said, this then scared me to no extent, looking back on it now I was kinda being dumb. I changed into fox form on instinct then ran out of the room.

**Okay, so I'm gonna make the first couple chapters in the past then go back to the present when I feel like! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Another Chapter! Yay!**

Hikaru's POV

I watched the girl turn into a fox and my eyes must have widened to saucers, she then ran from the room and girls screamed as she past.

"Look what you did to Sparky! She finally had the time to come meet you and you scared here!" Honey yelled then ran from the room, probably going after the fox girl. Mori followed right on his heels.

"Okay men! We will find this girl.. er fox! Watch for both her forms! She is very important to Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai!" Tamaki said, we spread through out the school, even me and Kaoru split up. I ran outside, obviously a fox is gonna be to easy to find inside and she probably doesn't wanna be found.

I ran into the maze made of rose bushes, I made it to the middle, I have memorized the maze after I got lost in here multiple times. There in the middle sat the girl, and her tail was still there even in her human form. Her hat she had on before is now off and I could see the ears were apart of her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, she raised her head and I saw the pain in her eyes, yet not a tear was shed.

"Everyone is looking for you ya know." I said, her left ear, er, her left _fox_ ear twitched slightly and then Mori-Sempai came running into the center of the maze. He looked to me then her, I forgot her name.

"Spark!"

"Takashi, I'm sorry I ran away, I just can't... when I hear anything about the school... I-I-"

"It's okay, I understand." Mori said, I felt awkward when he hugged her to him, eventually she calmed down, but still didn't shed a tear, she was amazing.

(It took me a while to get over that so fast forward!)- Spark from the future or present, whatever.

_a week later..._

"I'm so glad your back to normal Spark!" Honey-Sempai said one day when we were working in the host club. Spark has been here all week and I find myself always looking over to her and not paying as much attention to Kaoru and our guests.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at me, I looked away from Spark, he looked at me in a weird way then turned back to the 'Princesses'.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said and dragged me into the other room.

"What's up with you?! Your not paying attention, and...and... it's been going on ever since Spark got here!" He said realizing what was going on, I rolled my eyes.

"You like Spark!" He said.

"Okay! I know I do! Keep quiet!" I said, he laughed then walked right past me and right to Mori and Honey's table, which had three guests, two dumb blondes and Spark. It made me mad the way they were glaring at Spark, no doubt jealous of her beauty!

"Hey! You guys wanna play a game?" He asked, Honey fully agreed and Mori just went along with it. The dumb blondes agreed, they are our costumers also.

"Okay! Lets play! First one to grab Spark's hat wins!" Mori, Honey, and Spark paled, the blondes gaining a chance to tackle and ruin Spark's pretty face attacked. Spark jumped to her feet and ran, the others close behind. I started sprinting, they can't know her secret!

Spark's POV

I ran as fast as I do when erasers are chasing me, those to blonde bimbos can't know my secret!

"Spark!" I heard Hikaru yell, I turned my head to see he was the only one still on my tail, so I slowed down. He stopped in front of me and started to catch his breath.

"How...Are you...Not...Out of breath?" He asked finally catching his breath, I laughed slightly.

"It's a long story." I said, he did a three sixty.

"We've got time, and we're lost." He said, I nodded and gave him a look, he had an aura, he knows something I don't, and I'm guessing it's where we are and how we get back. We found a bench that was hidden in a cave made of rose bushes.

"Right, well, It all started when I was taken to a place called the school **(AN: I was to lazy to write her past before but now I am gonna write it)**. I was sold to the place, my parents, Ron and Regina Lear gave me up, they were going into poverty and couldn't take care of me. Of course now, they're probably filthy rich running a business."

"Anyway, The School is run by terrible people who are greedy and just plain evil, they kill hundreds of children, and gain maybe 200 the same day. They are all over the world, everywhere, in schools, hospitals, anywhere. Me and my family, the Flock, don't laugh at what they call themselves! Lived there for about 9 years, just long enough to were we gained our last two family members. Angle and Gazzy."

"So, the school, they experiment on toddlers, not old enough to understand whats going on but just old enough to understand what pain is. They do unnecessary surgeries and inject kids, like me, with multiple animal DNA. I'm obviously injected with fox DNA, the DNA that did the most effect. Then I am also injected with an animal that has white fur or hair. My hair used to be raven black, but as you can see that is no longer the case."

"Me and the Flock escaped at age 10-11, around there, we have never known our real age, I'm about 15-16 years old maybe a little older, maybe younger. My family are avian mutants, Max, my older sister figure, is 5'9" with white with brown speckled wings that are 12 feet wide. Fang, also like an older brother is probably 6'2" and has raven black wings that must be 14 feet wide. Iggy, my Bestes friend in the whole wide world, is also probably 6'2" and has light brown 14 feet wide wings. Nudge, probably 5'6" or 7" has tan wings that are probably 7 feet wide. Gazzy, or the Gasman is probably 4'11" with bright angelic white wings that are probably 6 feet wide. Then Angle, the baby of the family, she is probably 4'8" with bright white wings that are 5 and a half feet wide. Angle and Gazzy are the only blood related siblings in the flock, sold to the school, just like me."

"One day we ran into some of the schools minions, we call them erasers because they are in charge of killing experiments, the kids, that aren't useful anymore, the ones on the verge of death. With all the experimenting it was a blessing to be sentenced to death, the kids in the other cages would reach out and touch the cage of the child being sentenced to their death. It was their way of saying good luck in the next life, saying they envy them."

"I obviously don't have wings so the flock did a U&A, Up and Away, I am usually carried by Iggy, or Fang, or Max because the younger kids can't carry me for very long. But before I could hop into Iggy's arms but an eraser blocked my path, piercing my ear, which is why I have this gold ring in my ear. I ran and ran until I met Mitsukuni and Takashi, they invited me in there home, taught me some fighting styles that weren't from the street and they're teaching me how to use a samuri properly."

I finally finished my little speech and Hikaru looked at me with pity and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." He said, I shrugged.

"It's not your fault, it's stupid Regina and Ron's fault, plus they missed out on having an awesome daughter. I guess I wouldn't want a normal life though, it's too boring!" I said, he laughed.

"Alright, well, I think we are okay now, we should go back." Hikaru said, I nodded and let go of my legs, I had curled up into a ball, hugging my legs without even realizing it. I stood up and he lead me back to music room three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It will be a while till I update again so here's probably my last chapter for about a week or more. So, You better enjoy it! JK!**

Spark's POV

_The next day..._

I walked into the host club at the begging of school, today's such a lazy day teachers aren't even showing, and I hadn't seen Mitsukuni or Takashi all day so I'm assuming they are in the host club. I entered and rose petals came flying my way, I was used to it and swatted them away now, entering faster then most would.

"Spark!" Mitsukuni said my name happily, there were no guests so all the hosts were doing whatever, Haruhi wasn't there though.

"Hey, were's Haruhi?"

"She has tons of studying to do so she locked herself in her house." Tamaki said pouting.

"Right, well, lucky her!" I said laughing slightly at his surprised expression.

I went and sat on a couch slipping my tail out of the belt loops, I started playing with my fur, I felt eyes burning into my skull.

"Will you stop staring! I'm not a lab rat!" I said looking up and glaring at...Hikaru.

"S-sorry." He said then scrambled away.

"Spark! I just thought of a good idea! You will be our first Hostess!" Tamaki yelled after having a talk with Kyoya. That was out of no where!

"Why?" I asked playing with my tail again.

" Because then you can become part of our family! I'm the daddy! Kyoya is the mommy, and Haruhi is our daughter! The twins are perverted people that we don't like and Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai are family friends!" He said happily, man this guy is weird.

"I already have a family, I mean I don't have a mom and dad but who needs parents! I've never had a proper or non-evil authority in my life!" I said showing off a little.

"Then you need me as your daddy to protect you! From now on you are our only hostess! I have to make flyers and put them all around school! Better get started!" He ran off before I could protest.

"Okay, well, I'm going to look up recent news, make sure the flock isn't in danger, maybe even join them as a family again!" I said happily but sarcastically.

I walked to the library, there was so much talking going on it wasn't a library though. I typed in random things, like 'Flock' or 'Fang, 'Max, 'Nudge', 'Angle', 'Gazzy', 'Dylan', and 'Total'. I came across something when I searched all of them in a random sentence. It showed a suggestion of "Fang's Blog" which I quickly clicked.

Fang's Blog

Visitor:9652

_Hey guys, visitor counter I'm pretty sure is never gonna be fixed but just know that you are not that number, it says up to millions have been on this blog. Anyway me and the flock just destroyed another branch of the school. Max and Dylan are all lovey dovey as usual and Iggy has developed a crush on Max's half sister Ella._

What?! They found Max's half sister?!

_Today, we are probably heading to somewhere in Japan, leaving Dr.M and Ella behind we are going to defeat some crazy old Japanese dude called or something like that. Can't tell you exactly where we are going but keep your heads up just in case, watch for unusual birds._

_Fly on_

_-Fang_

No way! They're coming to Japan today!? Do they not remember this is where they left me? I sprinted out of the library, the teachers were too lazy to care, and right into the host club.

"I have to find them! They're coming to Japan today! Do you any off you know a guy named ?" I asked, Kyoya looked up.

"yea, he is one of my parents business partners, he's terrible at business negotiation though, why do you ask?" He said.

"I need to know his location right now!" I said, he looked at me funny.

"I'm not sure, somewhere in a glass dome at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean." He said smirking knowingly.

"What do you want? I need to find him!" I said, he smirked triumphantly.

"You must be a hostess as long as Haruhi." He said.

"Deal!"

"But, you can't help her in her debt." He said.

" I don't care! Tell me Cho's location!" I said, he gave me a map/

"Thank you!" I said then ran from the room, Mitsukuni and Takashi followed. We ran past the garden where Tamaki was, now he is also following us.

"Where are you going?!" He asked.

"To find my family!" I said.

"I'm coming to!" He said.

"I don't care, just don't slow us down!"

We passed the twins who were doing host work outside of the club room, the girls screamed as I ran past, it was the two dumb blonde bimbos, Hikaru started chasing after us, Karou excused himself then followed suit.

They didn't ask questions just came along, and without realizing it I had an army of guys following me, two read to fight, Mitsukuni and Takashi, two probably just to pester me, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, and Tamaki trying to asct like my dad.

Luckily we are maybe two-three miles from the coast so I didn't get tired as we ran there, the twins and Tamaki however looked like they were gonna have a heart attack.

"Come on you guys, that was only two or three miles." I said looking in the sky for the flock, just birds so far, but for all I know they could be in the water already.

_one hour later..._

The hosts were just messing around now, messing with Tamaki. I was still looking for the flock though, suddenly I saw these unusually large birds come flying this way, all different sizes. I shot my hand in the air in a fist and a burst of fire came out, going about ten feet up, the birds took notice.

"That's them!" I said happily, they started diving down, but then I realized that wasn't them at all, but flying erasers!

"Get down!" I said panic evident in my voice, Ari came and kicked me in the stomach making me fall the ground, I haven't seen him for four years! Ever since he nicked my ear. he crouched over me and I struggled to get up.

"Get off of me!" I said, he smirked.

"Fiesty, that's how I like em'" He said, I spit in his eye. He stepped off me and rubbed his eyes, giving me a chance to stand up.

"Where is the flock!?" I said in a menacing voice, he smirked.

"I killed em' on the way here."

"You liar! You would never be able to kill them! Max already killed you once just by herself, no way would you and a bunch of wussy erasers be able to take them all." I said, he growled and lunged, I dodged as kicked his back, making his face hit sand faster and harder.

"You little mutant freak! I'm gonna kill you! Just like I did little Angel, I'm gonna tear you ears and tail off then leave to bleed to death!" He said, my eyes were blinded with rage and my body full of adrenaline.

"You. Did. No. Such. Thing. TO MY BABY!" I screamed and then I was lost in a mix of punches and kicks.

"You bastard!" I yelled multiple times, eventually he retreated along with the few erasers that Takashi and Mitsukuni didn't beat to a pulp, I lay there on my knees, choking back tears for the first time since I was in the school. The hosts came over to me warily.

"Why?" Was all I could say.

"Why do they do this to me? Why?!" I asked angry that I was being so weak and vulnerable.

"Angel... My baby, could be dead, Fang, Nudge, Iggy Gazzy." My voice cracked.

"All of them!" I said. Takashi and Mitsukuni came to be and hugged me, but it didn't do a thing, my family could be dead! And I never got to say goodbye...

**Okay, I can't just leave that! I am going to write one more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here is the Next chapter!**

Max's POV

Me and the flock were flying to the Atlantic coast in Japan, Cho was there and we need to destroy his under water facility, I looked to my flock. They all needed a good shower and a good nights of rest, they will get it as soon as this day comes to an end, we'll get a hotel.

"Okay guys, one more mile, go down a bit, we'll be there and minute!" I said reassuring them our flight is almost over, we lowered to only 100 feet from the ground, then continued because the beach was in view, what I saw though was not expected.

There were several blood stained areas and about five people gathered around that seemed to be protecting something.

I signaled we are going down early and landed in a more jungle area, we hid our wings and saw that the blood was from erasers who were either dead or passed out, but they were bleeding, and they hadn't been there for long.

"Why?" I heard a girls voice ask, it sounded some what familiar.

"Why do they do this to me? Why?!" She asked somewhat angry now, I signaled the flock to stay low until I can trust them.

"Angel... My baby, could be dead, Fang, Nudge, Iggy Gazzy." Her voice cracked, but what she said surprised me and the flock. She said our names, minus mine but that's probably cause her voice cracked.

"All of them!" She yelled, a small blonde and tall brunet comforted her but by the looks of it, it wasn't doing anything. That's when I decided it was a good time to step out, I cleared my throat, the guys all turned to me and glared, none of then were menacing except the two guys who were comforting the girl before.

"What do you want?" The tall blonde said, I finally got a good look of the girl, the thing I noticed most was the ears and tail she had.

"Well, I happened to be flying by when I noticed something unusual on the beach. And I'm only saying this because I happen to know that fox girl right over there." I said, her fox ears which were just practically flat on her head suddenly perked up.

Spark's POV

"Well, I happened to be flying by when I noticed something unusual on the beach. And I'm only saying this because I happen to know that fox girl right over there." She said, my ears perked up, could it be...?

I turned my head and saw Max, she was taller now and thinner, with blonde straight hair, she was standing there smirking at me!

"Max!" I yelled, I got to my feet, ran past the hosts and hugged her, we're not one for hugging but she hugged me anyway.

"SPARK!" Iggy yelled running from the flocks hiding spot, Max let go and Iggy came running right into my arms.

"IGGY! I've missed you sooooo much!" I yelled, we hugged for a while, the Angel Gazzy and Nudge came running into my view.

"Gasman!" I said, I held out my hand, seeing if he remembered out secret hand shake. He high fived me, snapped put his hands in a gun shape and we coursed "Hey!". Not the best hand shake in the world but it's a hand shake!

"Nudge! Angel! My two most favorite girls in the whole wide world!" I yelled hugging them.

"Hey!" Iggy exclaimed, I laughed, I was so happy to see them alive!

"Hey Spark." Fang said, I stood up and hugged him, and unlike being an awkward person he hugged me back.

"Spark, I want you to meet Dylan, our newest addition. The school made him about 1 year ago, he was made to be my perfect match." Max said grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So, your one years old?" I asked, he nodded.

"They had the real version of me for 15 years, he died then they cloned me. I have wings too." He said, I nodded.

"Look Spark! I got a dog when you were gone!" Angel said, I looked down to see a little black Scottie, I bent down and scratched behind his ear, he seemed to like it.

"Hey there Total." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" He said, to tell you the truth I wasn't surprised, and I can see his wings, so he is obviously a mutant freak dog.

"He can talk?!" Tamaki shrieked, oh right, they're still here.

"So, who are they?" Asked Fang, I turned to the hosts.

"Well... This is Tamaki AKA Twinkle toes."

"It's nice to meet you!" He said in his normal gentlemanly way, I rolled my eyes. The flock looked slightly weirded out.

"That's the twins Hikaru and Kaoru AKA Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." I said pointing to each one for each name.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm Hikaru! He's Kaoru!" Kaoru said.

"No, I'm right, it's the other way around." I said, Kaoru was speechless, I got it right.

"Then that's Takashi And Mitsukuni, but you can call the Mitsukuni, Honey and Takashi, Mori." I said pointing to each.

"So, what's happened since we last saw you?" Asked Max, and so I started back to when they left me, to here.

**Okay you better have liked it! I don't think anyone is reading this though, Sigh! If you are though please leave a comment!**


End file.
